


24 hours ago

by Lilyyuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyuri/pseuds/Lilyyuri
Summary: Twenty-four hours ago I was completely lost, and then you came and found me again.Fluff, angst, humor and lots of blue.DM/SF shameless slash.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	24 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say that? You know the characters aren’t mine, don’t rub it in.
> 
> **Summery:** Twenty-four hours ago I was completely lost, and then you came and found me again. Fluff, angst, humor and lots of blue. DM/SF shameless slash.
> 
> **Warning:** This story contains some scenes that are NC-17 by nature. If gay sex disturbs you in any way, please refrain from reading this. Thank you. 
> 
> **A/N:** So, I’m over at my mother’s for the weekend and the wi-fi here doesn’t work. So I ended up going through my old writings and I found this! I honestly don’t remember when I wrote this but I actually liked it so I thought, why not? Why shouldn’t I post it?

****

**/\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\**

**Friday night,  
Ritz Hotel, The Palm Court,  
London, England,  
08.08 p.m.**

“Shey, Shey, over here.” Seamus took a deep breath and plastered the biggest smile he could on his face without looking like he’s trying too hard before stepping into the lavishly decorated room to greet Parvati. “I’m so glad you came! It’s been _ages_ since I last saw you; you don’t write or anything, don’t you love me anymore? It’s _really_ mean of you to disappear like that! But you’re here, so I forgive you. I’m so excited- I’m getting married!!” She babbled happily flashing Seamus the heavy gold band bejewelled with diamonds that adorned her finger. Seamus smiled again and allowed her to kiss him on both cheeks. He didn’t trust his voice to say anything so he just shook Blaise’s hand and moved into the gold and white hall feeling like an utter git, and headed straight for the bar. 

This is going to be a long night, he thought miserably, a very long night. It was the first Gryffindor/Slytherin nuptial of their year and _everyone_ was scheduled to come. Pretty much all his old schoolmates, three years above and below, former professors and heaps of people he never met before in his life- Probably family. And that wasn’t even the real wedding, only the engagement party. 

Seamus scanned the big hall and was very pleased to spot a big sofa at the far end of the room, in a slightly shaded corner- away from the main excitement. That’s exactly what I need right now, he fathomed, a huge drink and a quiet place to sit and brood. 

**Friday night,  
Ritz Hotel, The Palm Court,   
London, England,  
08.36 p.m.**

He’s your best friend, he’s your _best_ friend, he’s _your_ best friend, he’s your best friend and _he’s getting married_. Draco kept muttering to himself like a strange mantra, trying desperately not to think of anything else. No to think of things that will upset him to no end, like the fact that this would be the first time he’d see his ex since that night. Because that would be painful and would probably send him back to that black place he’s been in six months ago and still hasn’t managed to overcome completely. After kissing Parvati and shaking Blaise’s hand and wishing them both happy and long life he proceeded towards the bar. The sooner he’d get drunk, the less he will care about things later. 

With a large firewhiskey serve in his hand he scanned the place for a quiet spot. To his immense relief the hall was still half empty, being rather early and not everyone showing up yet, especially not _certain some_. He spotted the cushy sofa on the back of the room and headed for it. It struck him as a little strange that the sofa was facing towards the wall but when he got closer he realized there was someone sitting on it- glaring at the wall. 

“Mind if I join?” he asked and Seamus lifted his head, 

“Not at all, great view of the wall.” He answered and waived his hand at said wall. Draco sat down next to him, for a few minutes he just stared ahead and let his mind relax somewhat, but as beautiful as the wall paper was it couldn’t possibly catch his attention for more than three minutes straight, no matter how much firewhiskey he consumed, 

“Why are we looking at the wall?” 

“Because I can’t be arsed to look at everyone else.” The Irish boy’s voice was full of emotion that Draco couldn’t quite place, was it anger, or sadness? Draco shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. He then looked thoughtfully inside his glass and wondered if he had the energy to face the crowd again and go to the bar to get a new drink. He sighed, 

“I’m going to get something to drink, can I get you something?” he asked politely and Seamus gave him a little grin, 

“No thanks, got all I need right here.” He said and lifted a bottle of firewhiskey, “Can I tempt you?” Draco handed his glass and Seamus filled it with a generous portion. 

“How did you secure a bottle all to yourself?” Draco asked in interest, 

“Traded it for a blowjob.” Seamus answered casually and took a large gulp of his drink,

“Really?” The word popped out of Draco’s mouth before he could think about it, 

“Pfft, no! I gave the bartender my best puppy-dog eyes and he felt sorry for me.” Seamus said in a sad voice and sighed deep. “Some party, huh?” 

“Yes, quite.” 

The silence stretched out between them, and for a long while the only sound within the confines of the sofa was the clicking of glass as the bottle connected with glasses for refills. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” Seamus suddenly declared in a firm voice and Draco looked sideways at him, waiting for him to elaborate. “I can’t just sit around pretending that everything is peachy and great anymore. I hate going to these parties and I hate the way people are looking at me like I owe them something.” 

“Finnigan, what the hell are you talking about?” Draco’s head was swimming a little with all the alcohol he consumed and he found it difficult to make any sense in the young Irishman’s words, 

“It’s been eight months, Draco, _eight_. Eight months since… and my friends still treat me like I’m fragile and I might break down if someone mention his name where I can hear.” 

“Who’s name?” 

“Adrien.” Draco had a vague memory of something someone told him long ago about Seamus living off with a guy in Dublin or something, but the current state his sloshed, firewhiskey soaked brain made the details fuzzy.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend or something?” 

“Was.” The way Seamus uttered the word as if he was about to cry made Draco cringe inwardly and wish he was a little less drunk so he would be able to remember bits and pieces of information over the last year and show proper concern, a tiny part of him also wished he was a little less self-centred so he could genuinely car for Seamus’ problem. He sighed and decided to bite the bullet, 

“What happened?” Seamus gave him a side glance to see if he was serious, didn’t Draco know all about the accident? He did date Harry at the time after all, and all the former Gryffindors knew… 

“He died, eight months ago.” He said flatly and took a large swig of his drink. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Draco was cursing furiously inside, eight months ago… things seemed to have gone arsed up for him about eight months ago and he couldn’t have cared less about what happened to others while his own life were in such a mess, let alone care about some Gryffindorks. He opened his mouth when Seamus cut in, his eyes glinting dangerously,

“Don’t say it! Just don’t say you’re sorry! I’m bloody sick of hearing it!” Draco’s mouth snapped shot and he bowed his head, chewing his lip and trying to figure out what he _could_ say. Seamus was obviously fed up with all the attention to his “case” which no doubt was the result of the Gryffindor consulting method which was to smother people with unnecessary and unwanted affection, why can’t they fucking realize that not everyone is cut out to the suffocating Gryffindorness, even if they are in fact- Gryffindor. 

“Fine, I’m not saying anything.” He said in a soft voice, it was quite clear this wasn’t Seamus’ favourite topic of conversation, but then again, don’t people always say it’s better to speak of what is bothering you, instead of bottling up emotions and such like? “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not particularly.” Seamus took another swig at his drink and he and Draco sank into an uncomfortable silence while the party seemed to move into a much more heated and happy tone around them. “He was an Auror. In the Irish Ministry, one of the best they had, in fact.” Seamus started in a quite and somewhat sour voice, “He even got an ‘Order of Merlin’ reward for outstanding performance in the line of duty.” Draco lowered his glass and listened intently, working hard to understand the Irish accent that seemed to be thickened by the alcohol. 

“What happened?” He asked, and Seamus heaved a huge sigh,

“He was killed, “In the line of duty”.” Seamus heaved his glass as a mock salute; “Died bravely for his country!” he snorted dismissively. 

“Hmm, isn’t that a good thing?” Draco wasn’t sure what to say; he was having difficulties in making head and tail of his companion’s behaviour, he never actually lost someone close to him- well, if you don’t take into account father’s death, of course, which cannot be considered as a close person to him. 

“You’d think!” The talk about his dead partner and the fact that he had consumed at least half a bottle of firewhiskey made Seamus speak louder and more passionately than he intended, but then again, it was the first time that he’s actually spoken to someone about Adrien, and didn’t have to endure the burden of sympathising looks and a general “I’m feeling your pain but deep down I’m really glad it’s not me in your shoes” smiles, which was a sure way to get Seamus in a strop every time. “He didn’t have to die! It wasn’t some heroic death or anything- you wanna know what really happened?” Draco nodded hastily, apart from the fact it was obvious Seamus was bursting to take the load off his chest, Draco found that he really did want to know what happened, call it morbid curiosity, call it whatever you want, he wanted to know! “Adrien and his partner were investigating some arson case, for a few months already, some whacked up nut-job that was setting magical fire to muggle buildings. They finally managed to track him down and caught him red-handed next to a building he just set on fire. And then that arsehole cursed Adrien.”

“It wasn’t even an unforgivable curse or anything; it was a Jelly-legs jinx. Fucking Jelly-legs Draco! It’s something we used on each other when we were twelve for bloody Merlin’s sake! And Adrien lost his balance and fell backwards into the fire!” Seamus finished and took a shuddering breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Shit, Seamus, I’m sorry.” Draco blurred before he remembered he wasn’t going to apologize, 

“Yeah, whatever, he’s gone now and he’s not coming back.” Seamus said in a flat voice that was jarring Draco’s nerves, especially after emotion-full story he just heard, “You know the real bitch here? It’s been eight months, eight fucking months, and I’m so bloody ready to move on, you know. It’s not in my nature to brood and sulk for long and I’ll always love Adrien and I’ll always remember him but I need to move on, see other people, be myself again- by happy.” He sigh deep and continued in a quieter voice, “But every time I mention this to my friends they all jump up like I’m committing a heinous crime against Adrien’s memory by not sitting at home all day long bowling my eyes out and going “Why, lord, Why?”.” Draco couldn’t help the snort of laughter escaping from his lips; he gazed sheepishly at Seamus and was pleased to discover a little smile playing on his lips, 

“Stupid Gryffidors, maybe it’s time you found new friends.” Seamus seemed to contemplate the idea for a few seconds and then shrugged, 

“Yeah, maybe.” The pair continued to drink in silence, each trying to figure out what to say next, something that would light the atmosphere, obviously, but the combination of heavy drinking and dark mood took its toll on them, until Seamus cried out, causing Draco to jump up and nearly spilling his drink all over the expensive wallpaper, “I have an idea!” 

“Huh?” Draco was a little distracted as he checked to make sure he didn’t leave any firewhiskey stains on the sofa, 

“Let’s go somewhere!” Seamus’ eyes were shining with mirth and anticipation, Draco finally took the time to study him properly, 

“What, now?” he said slowly, “We’re in the middle of our best friends’ engagement party.” 

“Yes, and we’re hiding in the corner getting steadily drunk and mopey.” True enough, thought Draco. 

“Ok, where do you want to go?” 

“Somewhere, anywhere, ooooh, let’s go dancing.” Seamus was practically bouncing on the sofa, making Draco smile- this is the Seamus he remembered from school. “It’s been ages since I’ve been to a club. We can go to the one on Mulberry lane, what was its name? The… Silver Dragon, is it?” Draco shook his head and chuckled,

“You mean the White Dragon?”

“Yes!” 

“Boy, you have been out of the loop for a while… The White Dragon closed down ages ago.” Seamus’ face fell and he ducked his head a little shamefully at demonstrating his ignorance like that. “Tell you what- we could go to the Olympus. It’s just behind Gringotts.” Irish enthusiasm is catching, thought Draco. 

“Great! Let’s go!” Seamus got up in one graceful motion and started swaying until he fell back to the sofa, giggling uncontrollably. Draco sighed and carefully stood up, realizing he was far more intoxicated than he first thought. He helped Seamus to his feet again and turned to face the crowd trying to decide which the quickest way to the exit was when he stopped dead on his tracks, his happy buzz vanishing in a second. Seamus didn’t seem to notice that Draco stopped and bodily walked into him, he steadied himself with his hands on Draco’s shoulders, giggling again, 

“Oops, sorry ‘bout that mate.” He started and then followed Draco’s gaze, “Oh, bullocks.” He murmured, and his voice spurred Draco out of his shock and he started dashing towards the big doors. Seamus tossed another glance towards the form of Harry Potter practically laced around a guy he couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of and rushed after Draco, causing several people to turn and glare when the two drunken young men bumped into them. “Draco, wait!” he cried and finally managed to catch the storming blond out on the side-walk of the street outside the hotel. Draco was panting heavily, his face pale and his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Seamus grabbed Draco’s face between his hands, “Talk to me, please.” He said quietly. 

“That bastard! That… utter shit! How dare he?” Draco’s body was shaking and he looked on the verge of tears,

“Let it out, mate, just scream.” Seamus advised and his hands slid from Draco’s face to rub his shoulders gently. Draco took a deep breath and then broke from Seamus’ grasp and turned to face the wall of the hotel.

“AAAAHHHH! I hate you Potter, you fucking, sodding bastard! I hate you! I wish you rot in hell! You and your bloody tart!” he was screaming at the top of his lungs and the volume made all the passer-bys take a wider turn around the pair, sending Draco strange glances, Seamus ignored them all and stated kneading Draco’s shoulders again. Once his outburst was over Draco turned and leaned heavily against the ornamental fence around the hotel flowerbeds. Seamus stood in front of him, peering down at him, 

“Feeling better?” he asked gently, Draco took a deep breath, exhaled and nodded slightly, 

“Yes.” He muttered in a hoarse voice. 

“Good, let’s go.” Seamus said cheerfully. Draco pushed himself off the fence and stumbled straight into Seamus’ arms, “Oh, dear. No good!” he giggled again, “We can’t apparate like that- we’re fucking sloshed. We’re going to end up splinched in four places.” He seemed to find the thought hilarious and it took him a couple of minutes to compose himself and stop giggling like a madman. Eventually Seamus calmed down and dug in the pocked of his robe, and handed Draco a small vial. 

“What’s this?” Draco eyed the little glass container suspiciously, 

“Sobering Potion.” Seamus said and then took another identical vial out of his pocket and drank the lot in one go, a violent shudder running through him at the taste, “Drink up- doctor’s orders.” He told Draco when the blond still looked sceptical. 

“How come you’re running around with Sobering Potions in your pockets? What are you, a healer?” Seamus nodded happily, 

“As a matter of fact, I am. Seamus Finnigan, Healer and specialist in Children’s genetic magical maladies, St. Beryl’s Centre of Research and Healer Training, Dublin, Ireland.” He extended his hand formally with a wide grin on his face. Draco looked at Seamus and then at the potion in his hand, he shrugged and downed the potion, shuddering at the taste as well, though not as exaggeratedly as Seamus did. 

“You’re a healer, fancy that.” He mused and Seamus frowned at him,

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

“Well, you used to blow up things all the time in school.” Draco stated in a level voice and Seamus gave a startled squeak, 

“Did not!” Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Seamus rolled his eyes, “Ok, maybe I did. But I stopped doing it in second year!” 

“Third year.” Seamus huffed in mock-annoyance, 

“Pfft, Whatever. Anyway, I _am_ a healer, and a good one at that! I even pull three days a week in the free clinic at St. Beryl’s, nurishing my secret desire to become Madame Pomfrey.” He added with a grin and Draco grinned back, the rumours are true he thought- it really is hard to stay in a bad mood around this guy. He took a step towards the Irishman, opening his arms, indicating they should apparate together, but Seamus suddenly gulped and took a tentative step backwards, “Er, why don’t we apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and then walk to the club and you could tell me all about your job.” He said with a small smile, Draco dropped his arms and shrugged, 

“Draco Malfoy, Department of merging and acquisitions, Gringotts Bank.” He held his hand the way Seamus did earlier, and smiled benignly. His smile grew wider at the slight grimace that crossed Seamus’ face, 

“Really, that sounds heart-throbbing.” The way he said “heart-throbbing” clearly indicated “mind numbingly boring” and Draco did not miss the reference, 

“If closing multi-million Galleons deals is your thing than yes, I suppose it is heart-throbbing.” Seamus nodded his head and gave Draco a shrewd glance from under his fringe, 

“Is it _your_ thing?” 

“It’s my job. I’m good at it.” Draco answered flatly indicating the subject was sealed, “Are we going clubbing or are we going to stand here all night exchanging employment pleasantries?” His intonation told Seamus that he was well aware of the subtle attempts to stall their departure. Seamus smiled and took a deep breath,

“We’re going.” He said firmly and allowed Draco to wrap his arms around his waist, without the soothing, numbing effect of the liquor he was all too aware of Draco’s cologne and the warmth of his body. Seamus place his wrists carefully on Draco’s shoulders and nodded he was ready. With a loud crack the two disappeared. 

**Friday night,  
Olympus Club,   
Diagon Alley,   
London, England,   
10.32 p.m.**

It’s just a club, thought Seamus, dancing, drinking, and cute-looking wizards. Just a club, you know the drill. You’ve been to loads of them in the past. He tried to bust up his confidence, feeling like a complete pillock. The truth of the matter was that the last time he went to a club was well over two years. Adrien hated clubs, he always complained they were too noisy and too smoky and that he was really shite at dancing, and even when Seamus did manage to drag him to a club about once or twice a year he’d complain and bitch the whole time, which made Seamus- who loved dancing, prefer staying at home.   
The fact that right now he was going clubbing with one of the best looking wizards in England did nothing to appease his nerves. Ever since he took the Sobering Potion Seamus found that he was actually very much drawn to the aristocratic blond, and that scared him. He hasn’t been attracted physically to anyone since Adrien died, and although he was ready to rejoin life in general, he never considered the sexual aspect of things to spring at him so soon. 

“Ok, first off, we need to refuel; your Sobering Potion completely killed my buzz. To the bar!” Draco declared cheerfully and pulled at Seamus’ arm while descending the stairs into the club heading for the bar. Seamus followed close behind, on the one hand he was a little scared of his emotions towards Draco, but on the other hand he had absolutely no desire to stray or lag. When they reached the bar Draco leaned towards Seamus and Seamus found himself enveloped once more in the scent of the other man and tried to take in as much as he could without Draco noticing he was sniffing him. “What’s your poison?” Seamus gulped again, just realizing how close Draco actually was, his breath ghosting on his ear, going straight to his nether parts when the ex-Slytherin pressed closer so he wouldn’t have to shout over the loud music.

“Er, Guinness?” Seamus offered meekly and Draco pierced him with a stern look and shook his head, “Mead?” Seamus tried again, not really sure he wanted to get drunk again, not when Draco was so close and warm that his mind was suggesting things that were hardly appropriate for a public place. 

“Finnigan, this is one of the hottest gay wizarding dance clubs, not some neighbourhood pub down in Dublin!” Seamus felt the blush creep to his cheeks and he ducked his head, great, once again, I made a complete fool of myself in front of Draco-Ice-Prince-Malfoy, he scolded himself fiercely. Draco, on the other hand didn’t seem to realize he was making his companion uncomfortable as he turned to the bar and motioned the bartender to him, “Two chimera, please.” The bartender soon returned with two glasses and Draco passed one to Seamus. Seamus looked down at his drink and blinked, 

“It’s green and purple, and it’s got flames.” He stated quite the obvious and Draco laughed and pulled out his wand,

“You just tap it with your wand and the flames go away,” he explained, trying hard not to patronize Seamus too much, he was well aware of the young Irishman’s discomfort but put it down to the fact that Seamus hadn’t had a proper outing in a while. Unlike me, thought Draco, who’s been clubbing nearly every night for the past six months in order to forget only to break down completely when I saw stupid Potter and his stupid date. He shook his head, willing those thoughts to go away and tapped his wand on both drinks, causing the blue flames to disappear instantly. “Drink up; it’ll put hairs on your balls.” He said in a voice that sounded too high pitched to his own ears. 

“Already got ‘em, thank you very much! Well, here goes nought- bottoms up!” Seamus called and before Draco could say a word downed his drink in one go. Draco watched in rapped attention as Seamus seemed to change colours that had nothing to do with the lighting of the club. First he paled with a bluish tint and immediately after he flushed so deep he looked almost purple, his breath coming out whizzing and his eyes watering and eventually he settled for a greenish look. Draco quickly gulped down his own drink as to not leave Seamus to struggle alone, but since he was familiar with this particular mix of spirits he could stomach it better,

“Good, isn’t it?” he called above the music, the alcohol already making its way to his brain in light-speed. Seamus smiled weakly, 

“Not the word I’d choose.” He croaked hoarsely and Draco laughed, he felt dizzily happy and the fact that for the first time in ages he was out clubbing with someone he actually liked was making him feel light headed and giddy. He grabbed Seamus’ hand and started pulling him to the dance floor. Seamus didn’t object much. He loved dancing, and before he hooked up with Adrien did it rather extensively, and although he didn’t really had a chance to practice his dancing skills for a while he discovered that he fell into the rhythm quite quickly- especially with the generous aid of one Draco Malfoy that grated close to him and send his heart pounding a mile a minute and his soul soaring high. 

**Saturday morning,  
Olympus Club,   
Diagon Alley,   
London, England,   
12.16 a.m.**

They were clubbing for nearly two hours now and Draco was annoyed. This is not how I pictured this to go, he thought furiously as he slammed his shot glass on the bar. He’s been engaged in downing shots of firewhiskey for the last fifteen minutes refusing to look over at the dance floor where Seamus was dancing enthusiastically with a drop-dead-gorgeous brunette. Draco had no idea where that stupid, irrational wave of jealousy came from, but there it was. He didn’t really want any other guy putting his hands anywhere in the vicinity of Seamus but didn’t really have a legitimate right to physically stop them. Besides, Seamus looked like he was having the time of his life, he thought with a small smile. After he shoved another chimera and two beers down his system Seamus seemed to lose his inhibitions and was by far the livelier dancer around. Draco danced a couple of dances with him until Seamus started to writhe against the guy behind him when the latter’s hands started to travel down his torso and Draco decided he had enough. He did dance a couple of dances with other guys but that didn’t have the usual effect, especially not when he caught sight of Seamus’ hands down some guy’s slacks. And no, trips to the loo do not help me forgetting any of this, he thought furiously. Draco tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface of the bar and risked a glance at the dance floor only to see Seamus disappearing into the dark room with the handsome brunette. Draco’s fingers curled into a fist and hit the bar forcefully before he even noticed. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and willed himself to cool down.   
This is ridiculous, I’ve met the guy for the first time after nearly five years tonight and all I can think of is wanting to see him naked and sprawled on my bed- not with his hands down some other guy’s pants! He leaned his chin on his hand and sighed, clubbing sounded like a good idea a couple of hours ago, how did it backfire like that? I knew this evening would be horrible, he thought miserably; first I had to show up in that stupid engagement party, and seeing all those Gryffindors that hate my guts even if Potter was the one cheating on me, and then that bastard had the nerve to show up with the same fucking bitch he was nailing on our bed! Where’s the fucking justice in this world? And now… God, I hate my life, Draco let his head slump and hit the bar painfully. He contemplated doing it again, for the numbing sensation it provided, which was somehow soothing, when someone scrambled to the bar stool next to him and he heard Seamus’ happy voice,

“I’m _so_ glad we came here. This place is _grand_.” Draco rolled his head to the side and surveyed Seamus’ toothy grin, and then watched as he gulped down a large glass of water in one go. 

“Yes, quite.” He said in a bored voice as he straightened up in his seat. Seamus frowned at him, 

“Draco, what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing.” He replied and refused to meet Seamus’ eye, 

“Damn it Draco, coming here was your idea, if you don’t like this club you should have said so- we can go somewhere else if you want.” Draco lowered his head to the bar again,

“It’s not the club.” He murmured and hoped beyond hope that Seamus didn’t catch that, 

“What is it then?” No such luck, he thought and looked up again, Seamus was peering at him in concern, his eyes travelling up to Draco’s forehead and Draco suspected it had something to do with the banging of his head on the bar earlier, trust me to fall for a healer who would probably accuse me of causing myself a concoction, 

“It’s nothing!” he snarled, not entirely sure he was referring to what he said or to the bump rapidly forming on his forehead, 

“Draco!” 

“You! Ok, it’s you, happy now?” Damn, damn, damn. This one goes straight to the “never mix drinks and pretty boys I fancy” category. Instead of looking furious or insulted, Seamus’ face broke in a hearty grin, 

“Me? I was just dancing around with that bloke.” 

“Exactly.” And somebody please hex me _right now!_

“Draco, are you jealous?” Seamus’ voice was soft and a tiny bit smug, 

“Yes! No! Maybe! I don’t know.” Draco’s hand flew up to his mouth to finally end his torment, how can one spout so much nonsense in such a short time?

“Well, it’s about bloody time!” Draco blinked a few times above his hand and then lowered it slowly, 

“Huh?” Seamus’ smile widened and he leaned forward and cupped Draco’s cheek in his hand, Draco watched as he leaned forward and his eyes fell slowly shut as he felt Seamus breath on his lips right before he tenderly touched their lips together. Without hesitation Draco parted his lips to allow Seamus entrance, he was so dazed by that new development that he didn’t even try to battle for tongue-control and let Seamus do most of the work. When Seamus pulled back Draco reluctantly opened his eyes, and watched the Irishman’s sheepish smile, 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention all evening,” he said quietly, “I even went with that guy to the dark room to get you jealous.” He admitted and Draco smiled, 

“Well, it bloody worked!” They grinned at each other and Seamus found his face turning steadily red from some reason, don’t be ridicules, he told himself, you did the first step, now it’s Draco’s turn. 

“I’m sorry; it’s been a while since I did any of this. I’ve been with Adrien for nearly three years.” Ok, letting Draco make the next step does not mean babble like an incoherent idiot, he reprimanded himself firmly. Draco, who seemed to recover from his initial shock wrapped his arms around Seamus and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Now that he knew he could kiss and touch the beautiful Irishman he was rather reluctant to let go of him. When they came back up for air, Seamus pressed their foreheads together and whispered against Draco’s lips, 

“Let’s get out of here.” Draco nodded and Seamus tightened his grip around the blond and apparated them both out of the club. 

**Saturday morning,  
The Smurfery (Seamus’ residence)  
Dublin, Ireland,   
12.35 a.m.**

“Fuck, Draco, I’ve wanted you since the second we walked into that club,” Seamus panted into Draco’s ear as they landed in the middle of Seamus’ bedroom and soon found themselves locked in another passionate kiss, Seamus’ words were sanding pleasurable shivers down Draco’s spine and he smiled while his hands were frantically busy un-tucking Seamus’ shirt from his trousers. It’s been quite enough of foreplay he mused, too much agony to get here, and I don’t feel like flowery words and caresses in the slightest at the moment. It wasn’t long at all before the two of them where stripped down to their skins and landed tangled together on the bed, “Hmm, you’re so bloody sexy, Draco.” Seamus murmured as he rolled them over to place himself on top of Draco, and then pulled up to straddle him. Draco’s hands roamed freely on the golden expanses of Seamus’ torso, tweaking at his nipples and causing the ex-Gryffindor to moan loudly with pleasure and bend backwards slightly to give Draco better access. 

After a while Seamus grabbed Draco’s wrists and pinned them to the bed on both sides of his head and leaned down to kiss him again, while reaching behind him to squeeze Draco’s erection causing the latter to arch and moan deeply into the kiss. Seamus finally broke the kiss and looked down at his new lover with a smile, 

“I want you, deep inside me. I want to ride you till you come all over my bed.” Draco swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat and nodded looking Seamus square in the eye; Seamus smiled down at him and stretched to his right to fumble in the bedside table’s drawer for some lube. Meanwhile Draco’s hands were running the length of Seamus’ thighs coming to rest in the nest of soft light-brown hair before caressing his erection, almost lovingly. Seamus handed Draco the tube of lubricant and leaned over to catch his lips once more, then proceeding to place soft kisses along Draco’s jaw line working his way to Draco’s ear, “Prep me.” He whispered hoarsely and continued to nibble down Draco’s neck. For a few seconds Draco was lost in the sensations that sinful mouth on his pulse point was invoking but then Seamus reached back again with one hand and brought Draco back with a firm squeeze of his cock. Draco fumbled with the tube as best as he could behind Seamus’ back while the wicked tongue was working his collarbone towards his nipples. 

Draco’s sleeked finger slid between Seamus’ cheeks and the sudden invasion caused Seamus’ to bite down at Draco’s nipple causing them both to arch and moan. Soon a second finger joined the first and Seamus was rocking against them pushing himself off Draco’s torso and up on his knees. Draco’s fingers slipped out of Seamus, who smiled down at Draco and took the lube from his hand, coating Draco’s cock with a thick layer of the oily jell and then placed both his hands on the bed on both sides of Draco, hovering above him. Draco’s eyes were locked with Seamus’, grey melting into soft brown as Seamus lowered himself slowly, impaling himself on Draco’s cock. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut and his head was tossed back as he was enveloped with the warm, tight heat of Seamus. 

“Holly mother of Merlin, you feel so bloody great.” Seamus moaned and started rocking softly, raising himself nearly all the way out and then slamming right back down, eliciting a loud pleasured yelp from Draco. “Oh, yeah, moan for me, hot stuff. I want to hear you sing my name.” He cried as he started rocking more vigorously against Draco. 

“You’re quite a… talker.” Draco managed to chock out, he was never one to verbalize during sex and he found the fact that Seamus could work his cock and mouth at the same time rather astonishing. 

“I know. Does it bother you? I can be quiet, I think…” he mused and Draco chuckled, 

“No, don’t. I like it. Tell me how I feel.” Seamus smiled wide, 

“Mmm, so hot and tight- just for me. Oh, yes, oh god, Draco you’re so fucking good, I love the feeling of your cock deep inside me, I need you so bad.” Draco tuned out the words and just listened to the soft melodic Irish accent as he rose up to meet each and every one of Seamus’ thrusts. Oh, yeah, this was fucking good, he thought as he grasped Seamus’ thighs hard enough to bruise. “Draco, touch me, please, I’m so close, touch me.” The words filtered through his orgasmic haze and he prayed one hand from its clutch and grabbed Seamus’ straining cock and started pumping it in the same erratic pace of their lovemaking. Seamus wasn’t kidding when he said he was close, guess eight months are taking their toll; Draco mused as Seamus tossed his head back and cried out Draco’s name coming hard all over Draco’s hand and abdomen. Draco bit his lip and waited for Seamus to descend from the height of his orgasm before flipping him over to his back and taking the lead. Seamus’ head nearly dropped over the end of bed, but neither of them cared. Draco finally succumbed to the primal urges inside him and pounded Seamus hard. It was Seamus’ turn to take a firm grip of Draco’s thighs and his moans lost none of their previous volume though he couldn’t seem to form words any more. Draco felt the tell-tale tugging deep in his naval that told him his climax was nearing fast, and with a few last forceful thrusts he spilled inside his lover. Seamus rode Draco’s orgasm with him until the blond collapsed on top of him, panting and sweating. It took them both a couple of minutes to regain their breath, before they scrambled together to the right side of the bed, arms tightly wrapped around each other. 

“Fuck, I needed that. Thanks love.” Draco smiled at Seamus’ words and softly stroked his hair. He didn’t trust his own voice not to crack so he decided to remain silent. The lovers slowly drifted to a deep slumber, still wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

**Saturday morning,  
The Smurfery (Seamus’ residence)  
Dublin, Ireland,   
02.58 a.m.**

Seamus opened his eyes and looked around him, trying to figure out what it was that woke him up. He lifted his head and saw Draco slowly edging his way to the other side of the bed, and then standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Draco nearly jumped at his voice and Seamus stifled a smile as the blond turned with the dramatic gesture of a hand over his heart, 

“Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Draco said and Seamus couldn’t hold his smile any more, “I’m going home.” The smile vanished from his face instantly, 

“No,” he sat abruptly in bed and cried before he could stop himself, Draco looked down at the dishevelled form of his lover and the left corner of his mouth rose in a smirk, “I mean, please don’t go.” Seamus stuttered and extended his hand to Draco. Draco hesitated for a few seconds and Seamus scrambled from between the sheets and rose to his knees in front of Draco. “I kind of thought we could… have another go.” He said lowly and traced his index finger down Draco’s chest to his bellybutton. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” he asked even though some parts of him made it very clear they did not want to leave. Seamus smiled flippantly,

“Do I have to tie you down to make you stay?” Draco bit his lip smiling, 

“I’d like to see you try.” He teased and before he could do or say anything more he found himself sprawled on the bed with Seamus straddling him once more. With a swift grabbing motion Seamus had his wand in hand and Draco soon found his wrists banded with soft, white silk ribbons, effectively trapping his arms above his head, tied securely to the bed’s headboard. Fuck, how did Seamus go so fast from comatose sleep to impish sex god in less than five minutes? “You fucking bastard.” He swore with a grin and Seamus returned it wider.   
Seamus slid from Draco’s body and settled between his legs, 

“Good gods Draco, you’re so beautiful like this, you know that?” Seamus spread Draco’s legs wide and bent them at the knees and then rested his forearms on them, his gaze racking hungrily all over the exquisite naked body in front of him. Draco was lean, without an ounce of superfluous fat, his skin a perfect white alabaster colour without a blemish or a fault. Draco’s eyes were grey as storm clouds and soft as velvet, his lips pink and ever so inviting. “I could just look at you all day.” He stated and Draco moaned desperately, 

“Please don’t. Fuck me, please.” He begged and Seamus gave him another trademark grin and bent over to kiss Draco softly while his hand was searching between the sheets for the illusive lube they discarded carelessly after the first time. This proved to be a little more difficult than he thought and eventually had to let go, regretfully, of Draco’s lips and give the lube search his full attention. Draco craned his neck to see what Seamus was doing and was rewarded with the glorious sight of Seamus’ arse staring right back at him. Where Draco’s skin was freckle-less and creamy white, Seamus’ skin was golden-bronze and his shoulders were dusted with brown freckles, almost as if someone had sprinkled him with brown sugar, it made Draco want to reach out and lick his shoulders clean.   
“A-ha! Found the little bugger!” Seamus announced triumphantly and returned to his position between Draco’s legs with a winning smile. Without wasting any more time Seamus squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his palm and slicked his fingers, and then he lifted Draco’s left leg to place it over his shoulder before he pushed a finger inside his lover. Draco tossed his head back and his hands wrapped tightly around his cords. Seamus continued his ministering humming softly to himself. He was clearly much more composed this time round as the painful rush to come after eight months was finally removed. While a second finger was added to the first, his other hand came to fondle Draco’s balls, causing the blond to whimper with want and bury his face against his right arm. 

“No more, I’m ready. Do it.” Draco’s voice was husky and velvety and Seamus found it going straight to his cock, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his own cock with lube as well as Draco’s entrance, before pushing the head of his cock slowly in, trying to hurt Draco as little as possible. It was true Draco was far from being a blushing virgin but it still didn’t mean pain was welcome. Draco’s head snapped up and he glared at Seamus almost angry, “Fuck, Finnigan, harder, fuck me hard!” That same velvety voice, with a touch of urgency made Seamus slam right home, Draco’s head falling back and his entire body arching, “Oh, yeah.” 

“You like it, flower? You like me to pound you hard and fast like that?” Seamus’ asked between pants as he was pulling out and in forcefully and Draco nodded absently, his head lolling between his arms and small chocking whimpers escaping his lips. Seamus thought he just might die happy right there and then, this was defiantly one of the most stunning sights he’d ever seen, Draco’s skin was flushed and sweaty giving his marble complex the shine made him glow. Suddenly those amazing grey eyes were focused on him again, 

“Release me, please, I want to touch you.” Draco’s panted request made Seamus fumble around as quickly as possible for his wand, once located he snapped the silk ropes in the middle, freeing Draco. Draco didn’t waste any time to lower his leg and pull Seamus to him, the ribbons still bound tight around his wrists, sliding softly against sweaty skin, cool and smooth. They kissed deep again and Seamus reached between their bodies to take Draco in hand and pump him hard and fast, Draco’s head once again snapped back he cried softly, 

“I’m so bloody close.”

“Me too, make me come inside you beautiful, make me lose myself in that gorgeous arse of yours.” Draco tried to will his eyes to stay open to look at his handsome Irish lover and see him climax, but found it an almost impossible task, he pulled Seamus back to him and kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue into Seamus’ mouth while he came hard, clenching around his lover and toppling him over the edge and Draco felt him coming inside him with vigour. 

Once again they found themselves tangled and panting. Draco wrapped his arms tight around Seamus’ shoulders, his hands caressing the soft dirty-blond hair at the back of Seamus’ head and Seamus buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, murmuring softly something that Draco didn’t catch. 

“You’re amazing, so fucking amazing. Please don’t ever go.” Seamus breathed in the musky scent of Draco, the heady smell of sex and sweat and felt like he would never want to come back up for air again. 

“Shey, can you help me untie those things?” Seamus lifted his head and Draco’s hands slid from his hair and he presented his bound wrists to Seamus. Reluctantly Seamus pulled back to straddle Draco and slowly unwrapped the cords. Even though he made sure not to tie them too tight, the force Draco used to tug on them left angry red burn marks where the silk cords were removed from, and Seamus took his wand again and spelled them away. Draco chuckled softly, “I guess it comes in handy, shagging a healer.” Seamus just smiled and placed the wand on the bedside table again, along with the lube and then snuggled close to Draco. 

“Are you going to behave yourself or do I have to tie you up again and leave you like that?” He murmured against Draco’s skin, causing delicious friction and Draco sighed in content, 

“No. I’m staying here for the night. You wore me out completely.” 

“Good.” 

**Saturday morning,  
The Smurfery (Seamus’ residence)  
Dublin, Ireland,   
09.41 a.m.**

Draco was pulled out of his peaceful slumber by the natural force of awakening. It’s been quite a while since he slept this good, and woke up so refreshed. Ever since he Harry left he’s been trying to sink his sorrow in an endless stream of meaningless shags and buzz but none of them felt as good as Seamus did. None of his one-night stands made him want to stay the night and possibly even longer. In fact, he suddenly realized, the last time he felt this good was when he was with Harry, when they were still in love. His eyes snapped open and he gulped nervously, what the hell was that about? What does it mean? 

His gaze fell on the sleeping figure cuddled up against him; Seamus was sleeping on his side, one arm thrown around Draco’s chest and the other tucked under his cheek. His face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted, his whole being projecting tranquillity and calm. Draco’s lips curved into a little smile, what does it matter what it means, when I can just look at Seamus sleeping like that. Maybe I am falling again, maybe it’s time I should. Before he could stop himself he reached to brush a stray lock out of Seamus’ eyes, the soft touch unfortunately waking the Irishman. Seamus’ eyes fluttered open and a slow smile spread across his face when he saw Draco’s face above him, 

“Hi,” he whispered softly, 

“Hi.” Seamus rolled to his back and stretched languidly, before turning to face Draco again, 

“What time is it?” Draco glanced at the alarm clock over Seamus’ shoulder, 

“Almost ten.” Seamus’ fingers ghosted over his naked skin and Draco felt like mewling in pleasure. 

“How about you stay here and I make us breakfast. We could lounge in bed all day.” Draco was sourly tempted to agree, just so those amazing fingers won’t stop moving. 

“I can’t,” he finally said with a heavy sigh, “I have my weekly “lunch with mother” today.” 

“Mine’s Wednesday.” Seamus said briskly, not exactly bothered that Draco had to go, as long as he is in my bed, he’s mine, he reasoned, 

“You have lunch with your mother every _Wednesday?”_

“Ah-huh, we both have a short day at work so we get together for lunch on Wednesdays. Saturday is my… day off.” Seamus nearly bit his tongue stumbling on his own words- it would be mightily stupid to mention to Draco that Saturday was his weekly lunch with Dean and Hermione. The last thing Seamus wanted right now was an upset Draco. 

Draco’s mind was already turning mushy and was hardly surprised to find wayward fingers have found their way to Seamus’ neck and shoulder, he smiled, letting them drift at will, 

“Tell you what, how about we have dinner together, tonight?” Seamus lifted his gaze, 

“You mean, like a _date?_ ” 

“You don’t want to go on a date with me?” Draco tried to keep the hurt out of his voice and make it sound casual and sarcastic, but seemed to fail horribly as Seamus grinned softly and leaned over to whisper in Draco’s ear, 

“Why wouldn’t I want to go on a date with the loveliest man in Europe?” Draco felt like his heart just swelled twice its normal size, 

“Hmm, you keep sucking up to me, and I’ll make it worth while for you.” He said as Seamus rolled him onto his back and joined his tongue to the fingers, 

“Up to you, or just you?” 

“Both.” It was amazing his brain still managed to produce coherent answers. Especially when Seamus’ tongue was travelling lower and lower deep into the sheets, 

“How about I give you a little preview, before you leave?” Seamus’ voice came muffled from under the covers, somewhere in the region of Draco’s naval. Draco sighed and titled his head to the side, unfortunately his eyes fell on the clock which read 10.30 a.m., 

“Shit. Seamus, stop. Stop! I really have to go, I need to be at Wiltshire at eleven thirty and I still need to shower and change.” Seamus’ face re-emerged from under the covers sprouting a pout. Draco grinned and pulled him up and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose and scrambled to get out of bed. Seamus didn’t try to stop him; instead he rolled over to his stomach, supporting his chin with his hands legs up in the air, his eyes following every move Draco made around the room as he collected his clothes. 

“Seamus, stop staring at my arse.” He said without turning his head to look at the rumple figure on the bed and Seamus’ head snapped back up where it was tilted to get a better view, 

“I can’t. I love your arse.” Draco smiled smugly and pulled his pants to cover his bits, earning a sigh from Seamus. Once he was clothed Draco sat on the bed again to tie his shoe laces and Seamus immediately scrambled to sit behind him, running his hands sensually under Draco’s un-tucked shirt. When Draco was done he allowed himself a few seconds of bliss before turning to Seamus and catching his wrists with his hands. 

“So, I’ll come to pick you at say, seven?” Seamus nodded, 

“Sure, just floo over to the “Smurfery”.” 

“The Smurfery?” Draco raised an eyebrow and Seamus wriggled a finger at him, 

“Uh-uh, I’ll tell you over dinner. It’ll make for at least two minutes of exciting conversation.” He said with a wide grin and Draco laughed, then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Seamus’ lips before releasing his hands and standing up. Seamus watched Draco carefully as the latter took a deep breath and apparated with a wink and a smile. 

**Saturday noon,  
Dean and Hermione Thomas’ residence,   
Cambridge, England   
12.23 p.m.**

“Oh, you’re in heaps of trouble.” Dean looked up from his reading on the sofa when the fireplace erupted with green flames and Seamus stepped, or rather stumbled out, trying to regain his composure, much to Dean’s amusement, 

“Yes, well, nice to see you too, mate.” Seamus answered with dignity once he regained his footage, dusting himself off. 

“You skived out in the middle of Parvati’s engagement party; she’ll have your head.” Dean said with a mock-sad shake of his head, and Seamus rolled his eyes, 

“Fine, I’ll owl an apology or som…” 

“Seamus Finnigan! Have you absolutely no shame?” Hermione’s voice cut through the living room, causing Seamus to jump slightly as she swooped in on him like a kiss-deprived dementor, 

“And a lovely afternoon to you too, Mrs. Thomas.” Seamus said with all the decorum he could muster, just barely resisting the temptation to bow her, 

“You left in the middle of _Parvati’s_ engagement party,” she said accusingly, Seamus was about to tell her that her husband already informed him of the fact, when she added icily “With _Draco Malfoy!_ ” Seamus sighed and closed his eyes briefly; he was hoping they’d at least get through the entrées before they got to that subject, he didn’t have time to eat before he left home, and the previous night’s action left him rather hungry. 

“Yes, I did. So bloody what?” he snapped, this was really unfair, Hermione had no right to do this to him, 

“Draco Malfoy, Seamus, _Draco Malfoy?_ ” 

“Yes, Draco Malfoy, the ex-Slytherin, arrogant prick you _so_ love to hate. I’ll have you know he’s really nice, funny and smart and he’s the best shag I had in ages!” Hermione gasped in something akin to horror, 

“How could you? How could you do this to _Harry?_ ” Seamus felt his Irish temper flare at the injustice in her words, 

“Harry? _Harry?_ Need I remind you, Hermione _dear,_ that it was your precious little Harry that cheated on _Draco!_ And that it was Draco who came home sick from work one day to find Harry Potter’s shining arse pounding some other bloke into the mattress, the same bloke, _I might add_ , that Harry had the _unbelievable_ gall to bring to the party last night, even though he _knew_ Draco would be there!” Seamus’ face was flushed and his eyes blazing with anger, how can Hermione still defend Harry after all that happened? “I cannot bloody _believe_ you’re still defending Harry after what he did, even if it is Draco, and even if you don’t like him- _nobody_ deserves to be cheated on like that!” He was shouting at Hermione who still looked angrily at him and he didn’t care. 

At last, eight months of frustration were making themselves heard, and Seamus found it was easier to unload misery when he didn’t have to talk about his own, “I know that you think that we should all stand behind Harry like good little Gryffindors, but it’s about time you stop turning a blind eye to his mistakes! Harry is a fucking human being, not a god and even _he_ has to face the consequences of his bloody actions, and _I_ for one would not stand idly by and let the lot of you walk all over Draco just because you’re blinded by your stupid admiration for Potter!” Seamus stood panting in front of Hermione hands firmly planted on his hips; both were staring furiously at each other, until Seamus turned his gaze to Dean, who was still sitting on the sofa, mouth hanging open at the unusual outburst of his best friend towards his wife, no less. “Excuse me, Dean, but I don’t think I’ll stay for lunch today.” Seamus said haughtily and Dean nodded dumbly, Seamus then turned to the fireplace and reached for floo powder pot on the mantelpiece, he tossed a pinch into the grate and cried “The Smurfery” before disappearing in the green flames. Hermione was still half frozen in shock, half shaking in rage at Seamus’ words, when Dean’s quiet voice broke into her thoughts, 

“I still don’t get why he calls his house the Smurfery.” Hermione turned to glare at her husband, 

“Because it has blue walls and a red roof, you idiot. Didn’t you watch the “Smurfs” as a kid?” Dean shook his head, 

“Nope, I watched “Transformers”.” He said and Hermione threw her hands in the air desperately, 

“Oh, good god!” She yelled and stormed furiously out of the room. 

**Saturday afternoon,  
Kevin Connors’ residence,   
Dublin, Ireland,   
01.39 p.m.**

After the tantrum at Dean and Hermione’s Seamus felt he needed to relax, to breathe some air and clear his head, and thus went to his friend’s Kevin’s house. Kevin lived in an old renovated warehouse at the docs of the Liffey which he turned practically single-handedly into a cosy home. Kevin was a very _spiritual_ person as Seamus liked to mock, and was fascinated with everything that was eastern. Seamus knew that no matter when he dropped by at Kevin’s there would always be people around, practicing Yoga or Chi-Kong or just meditating in odd corners of the huge place. And indeed, today was no different- when Seamus entered the building he found a group of about ten people slowly swaying in what he dimly recognised as Tai-Chi movements. At any other time, this would have caused Seamus to roll his eyes in annoyance, but right now he needed to relax and what better way to relax and mentally cleanse your body than some crouching tigers and hidden dragons? He made his way to the back of the group and took a spot next to Kevin who ignored him completely trying to breathe correctly while practising his movements. Seamus watched him for a moment and then tried to copy Kevin. Granted, his moves were not nearly as graceful as Kevin’s but he didn’t really care. Apart from the strong desire to burst out laughing Seamus found that the slow, rather muscle-straining moves were actually calming him down. He felt all the anger that he built up during his fight with Hermione slowly ebbing away from his muscles and what were left were memories of the previous night and that made him smile wistfully. 

“Oi, Shey, me boy, why didn’t you tell me you’re here?” Seamus turned his head to face Kevin, who was gazing at him in wonder, 

“I’ve been here for the last fifteen minutes you git.” Kevin smiled at him and slapped his back, Seamus decided to let it slide this time, “Kev, I’m starving, take me to lunch.” He treated Kevin with his most irresistible smile and Kevin chuckled, 

“Come on, let’s go down to McGinty’s- I think they’re serving steak and kidney pie today.” The two of them wound their way through the throng of people and exited the house, heading for the nearest pub. 

“So, how come you’re not at Dean’s for lunch today?” Kevin asked over their huge helpings of steak and kidney pie and pints of bitter, Seamus sighed and stabbed his food, 

“I got into a fight with Hermione.” He explained, “She seemed to think that the bloody sun shines from Harry bloody Potter’s arse and she had the nerve to yell at me for hooking up with Draco Malfoy last night.” Kevin nodded, trying to piece together the names, he knew all about Seamus’ old school buddies, but never actually met any of them save for Dean. Kevin was a muggle that Seamus befriended when they were next door neighbours years ago, before Seamus moved in with Adrien and Kevin found his warehouse. 

“Draco is the one that Harry cheated on, right?” Seamus nodded and Kevin allowed himself a little self-satisfied smirk when Seamus wasn’t looking, “So, when you say hooked up with, you mean…” 

“We slept together last night.” 

“Ah.” 

“Yes, ah.” Kevin studied Seamus carefully for a while over the rim of his pint, eventually putting it down with a loud thud, 

“Well, I don’t see the problem. So you yelled at Hermione because she was giving you shite over shagging this Draco bloke. But who really cares what Hermione thinks? You said yourself she’s a butting know-it-all. I think it’s great you’re finally over your slump and seeing new folk.” Seamus smiled slightly and sighed deep, Kevin rolled his eyes, “Shey, what?” 

“We have date tonight.” He said and Kevin gave him a look that spelled “Aaaand?”, “It’s just that, I think I want him for more than just one night.” He finished quietly, 

“That’s brilliant, mate! You should fall in love again and be happy.” 

“Yes, but what if something happens to him? Kev, I can’t lose him, I can’t go through this mess again.” Kevin studied Seamus carefully before flicking his friend’s forehead with two fingers. Seamus cried out in pain rubbing his forehead and gave Kevin the most offended look, 

“Seamus Finnigan- you silly sod! You cannot enter a relationship thinking what would happen if or when the other person would die! That’s just paranoid _and_ stupid!” Seamus crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face pointedly away from Kevin. Kevin sighed in defeat, Seamus could be a real stubborn arse when he wanted to, “Fine, look, just go out with him tonight and see where it’s going. You never know, you might find out that you two are really bad for each other and you just needed a bust-shag to get you back on track.” He said in a cheerful tone and Seamus shrugged. “When is your date?” 

“Seven.” 

“Well, you better go home, have a long soak in the bath, a good wank and then get ready for your hot date.” Kevin said jokily and Seamus gave him half a smile in return. 

**Saturday evening,  
The Smurfery (Seamus’ residence)  
Dublin, Ireland,   
07.03 p.m.**

The living room fireplace was roaring and Seamus hurried from the bedroom to greet Draco. After coming back from his lunch with Kevin, Seamus proceeded to do exactly as he was told and prepared himself a bath, complete with bath salts and potions and candles all around. The hot, fragrant water felt so good around his body that Seamus nearly fell asleep in the bath and stayed in much longer that he planed thus having to rush out of the water and get dressed at top speed before Draco showed up. 

Draco looked immaculately dashing with his black slacks and deep wine-red neatly pressed shirt. Seamus gulped and tried to smooth down his hair, which he didn’t have time to comb. He suddenly felt much under-dressed with his dark blue pair of jeans and a cream coloured sweater, his face still flushed from the heat of the bath and his socked feet. Draco took one look at Seamus and forcibly tried to fight to keep his untimely erection at bay, Seamus looked simply- edible, he figured. They stood for a few minutes stealing gazes at each other when Seamus suddenly remembered he’s in fact the host and shook out of his shock, 

“Oh, shite, I’m such a git. Sit down,” he gestured at the large comfy looking orange sofa and Draco sat down looking at Seamus as if expecting him to explode any second, “Can I get you something to drink before we leave?” Seamus was fussing and he knew it but couldn’t help himself, a lot happened since Draco left this morning and he was still trying to catch up with events. 

“Shey, is everything alright?” Draco reached his arm and gently pulled Seamus to sit on the sofa next to him; Seamus refused to meet his gaze and was busy studying his fingernails, “Shey?” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go out tonight,” Seamus blurred and looked up just in time to catch the dejected look that crossed Draco’s eyes. “I didn’t mean that I don’t want to go out with you, I just… could we, please, stay here and talk or something, we could snuggle.” He offered brightly and Draco smiled, Seamus was so cute when he was nervous. 

“Sure.” Draco said, not totally up to speed with Seamus’ sudden change of heart but as long as he doesn’t kick me out, I’m staying, he told himself. Seamus leaned over and took Draco’s shoes off before pushing him backwards on the sofa and snuggling up against him. Draco wrapped an arm around Seamus’ waist and laced the fingers of the other with Seamus’. Seamus’ head was resting against Draco’s collarbone so he couldn’t see his partner’s face, which made it easier for Seamus to say what he wanted, 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking today, and the thing is… I don’t want this to be just a casual one-night thing.” He lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes, “I was never one for meaningless affairs. I need a boyfriend, a partner. And I… Ithinkwecouldbegoodtogether.” He blurred out breathlessly. Draco smiled and moved his head to kiss Seamus’ brow, 

“I think we _could_ be good together.” Seamus released the breath he wasn’t really aware he was holding and smiled up at Draco, before bringing their lips together to a sweet kiss. Their kiss soon turned out to be much more than sweet and before long, Seamus was sprawled on top of Draco and they were rubbing against each other. When finally the need to breath forced them to pull apart they smiled fondly at each other, 

“Just promise me one thing,” Seamus said, “That you’re not going to die on me.” He finished with a sheepish smile, 

“Shey, I work in a bank. My occupational hazards include paper-cuts and crushing boredom.” Seamus chuckled and kissed Draco again. 

“Good.” He stated, 

“Now you have to promise _me_ something,” It was now Draco’s turn to have his say, “That you won’t cheat on me with any of your patients or anything.” At that Seamus buried his face in Draco’s shoulder and Draco could feel the vibration of his laughter, 

“Well, considering the fact that most of my patients are under the age of ten, I’d say you’re pretty safe.” Draco nodded with a smile and their lips met again in a long, sensual kiss to seal their new forming relationship.

“So,” Draco said with a wide grin, “Tell me all about you blue smurf kink.”   
****

**/\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\\./\**

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**
> 
> \- Liffey is the river crossing Dublin. 
> 
> \- Mulberry Lane is a little lane just off Diagon Alley- my addition.
> 
> \- I know that crouching tiger and hidden dragon are not real Tai-Chi moves, or are they?


End file.
